The Tower of Dread Leaderboard
Here is a leaderboard created by Fandom users for those who challenge the Tower of Dread. Both the old and new boards have been kept. Bravest Heroes Rankings Flamechar33: 2nd Try, around Level 45 each. Abused Safe Spot heavily as I wasn't using sprinkles until the Evil Sage. Completed Apex. AssassinPerson: 5th Try, Apex. Defeated the Dark Sun without any of the team dying due to Safe Spot and Sprinkles. Team Level 50 (one 49), all with Legendary Clothes and Weapons Jewelraffe: 2nd try, defeated by Dark Sun, Team Level ~45 (one 35) with strong gear. Will reattempt later. Courtney Springer: 2nd Try, Apex. Defeated the Dark Sun while keeping every Sprinkles until it uses Big Bang. Team Level 50, all with Legendary Clothes and Weapons. All sprinkles except Life used after Dark Sun's Big Bang. Courtney Springer's little brother, Camren Springer: 1st try, defeated by Evil Sage, Team Level ~48 with almost high clothes and weapons. Will try again later. DreilDream: 1st try (I didn't want to make any attempts until I had a high leveled team), Apex. Defeated the Dark Sun with Team Level ~45, half of the team with legendary weapons, and made heavy use of the Safe Spot. Finished with two members alive, although everyone had vampire powers. Lusterdustrous: First try, only 1 lvl 35 and 3 lvl 34's when attempting. Team was Cool Elf, Cool Vampire, Cautious Popstar, Laid-back Imp. Did not have any Legendary gear - a bit of it was far from the best - Elf was wearing Super Raiment for example. Using the Safe Spot was a must. Had high relationship (68) with one character which the Popstar abused heavily. MegaPiggy: Second try, defeated by Evil Sage on Floor 6. Had Level 37-38 team members. Used Energetic Warrior, Kind Mage, Laid-back Cleric, Stubborn Thief. Did not use Legendary Gear Because I Didn't have it, but I Did use gear that was a little higher than Hero Gear. Abused Safe Spot, then used sprinkles at Dark King and Queen. Will Try Again to beat those him. JosephtheRandomDude: First try, defeated by King of Hounds on Floor 4. Had Level 30-32 team members. Used Kind Imp, Kind Cleric, Energetic Warrior and Energetic Mage. Didn't even use Safe Spot and only used Sprinkles. Will try again. Tired Blupi: First try, defeated Dark Sun. Only Life Sprinkle is used (and no others), the rest is Safe Spot abuse, Cleric's heals, and occasional snack use. Uses Level 50 party (Laid-back Mage (with max Magic), Stubborn Cleric, Cool Warrior, Cautious Thief), all with Legendary equipment. Basically a "mains + 'any' job(s)" run. Relationship level averages at 68 (min. 52, max. 84). Miderb: Second try, defeated Dark Sun. Safe spot is your friend, use it even if you don't think you need to. You will need to save your sprinkles for the last two fights, especially shield. Don't waste Shield sprinkles on Dark Sun, Big Bang Can bypass them. Team had second best gear (before legendary) save for my main, who had the legendary Flower/Leaf. Heal whenever you can and don't try going in until you're level 43 at least. FinalBossEncounter: Second try, completed. Safe spot abused. No sprinkles until Evil Sage. All level 50 with legendary gear. Cool Mage, Energetic Warrior, Cautious Cleric, Laid-Back Thief. Lvl. 99 relationships, no conflicts. No MP used by main character until King of Hounds. Marcia Aeris: Second try, first one that I actually took seriously (my first attempt was an accident), and ended up defeating the Dark Sun. I started using Sprinkles during the Dark Sun fight as well. Not only did I abuse the Safe Spot (for MP recovery and for one Mii to avoid attacks), but my Pop Star also abused Love Song, although for the most part, it wasn't used. My first death was on the floor of the Evil Sage, one of which that could have been avoided by using the Safe Spot. Relationship chart by the end of the run was: *Kind Chef (MC): Level 63 with Pop Star, Level 99 with both Thief and Vampire *Laid-back Thief: Level 76 with Vampire, Level 24 with Pop Star *Stubborn Vampire: Level 14 with Pop Star Equipment was: *Kind Chef: Legendary Frying Pan, Master Uniform *Laid-back Thief: Ninja Star, High-Tech Gear *Energetic Pop Star: Angel Mic, Aurora Outfit *Stubborn Vampire: Legendary Bat, Platinum Suit Mornstar559: To be perfectly honest, I thought I was screwed. Took 40 minutes and a lot of safe spot moving. Used all my sprinkles on the Dark Sun. And this was my first try! (and yes, this is legit. I was really lucky.) Sprinkles Used/Safe Spot Usage: * HP: ALL THE SPRINKLES, ALL OF THEM. * MP: None * Life: ALL THE SPRINKLES, ALL OF THEM. * Hyper: ALL THE SPRINKLES, ALL OF THEM. * Shield: ALL THE SPRINKLES, ALL OF THEM. * Safe Spot: Highly spammed. Relationships: * Cool Warrior (MC): LV 41 with Cleric, LV 69 with Mage, LV 34 with Elf * Kind Elf: LV 44 with Cleric, LV 23 with Mage * Cautious Mage: LV 28 with Cleric Equipment and Levels: * Cool Warrior: LV 44, Magma Katana, Space Armor * Kind Elf: LV 41, Angel Bow, Kyudo Rainment * Cautious Mage: LV 41, Mystic Wand, Faux-Snakeskin Robe * Energetic Cleric: LV 41, Mystery Staff, Holy Vestments Sage2272: '''4th try, done in by Dark Sun. Stubborn Mage, LV 48, Legendary robe, Legendary wand. Laid-Back Warrior, LV 47, Dragon armor, Legendary sword. Cool Popstar, LV 47, Sparkling threads, legendary mic. Air-headed Popstar, LV 46, Sparkling threads, Legendary mic. Sprinkles were not used until Evil Sage fight and then when I was fighting the Dark Sun, I used them all. Safe spot was abused. '''Relationships: Mage (MC): 72 x Warrior, 39 x Cool Popstar, 34 x Air-headed Popstar Warrior: 38 x Cool Popstar, 36 x Air-headed Popstar Popstar x Popstar: 36 Fun Facts: The Mage is me, The warrior is my dad, The cool popstar is my uncle, And the air-headed popstar is my childhood teddy bear. SkullheadedSpy: 1st attempt, beaten Tower of Dread without using any sprinkles, abusing the Safe Spot heavily. Jobs used: * Cool Vampire: LV 50, Legendary Bat, Legendary Suit (MC) * Cautious Cleric: LV 50, Legendary Staff, Legendary Vestments * Stubborn Scientist: LV 50, Legendary Flask, Legendary Lab Gear * Laid-back Mage: LV 50, Legendary Wand, Legendary Robe Relationships: * Vampire (MC): 55 x Scientist, 35 x Mage, 49 x Cleric * Scientist: 24 x Mage, 55 x Scientist, 54 x Cleric (Cleric angry at Scientist) * Cleric: 43 x Mage, 49 x Vampire, 54 x Scientist (Cleric angry at Scientist) * Mage: 35 x Vampire, 24 x Scientist, 43 x Mage Yumyumyum54: 1st try, used all sprinkles except MP ones, used safe spot frequently, completed Party: LVL 50 Energetic Imp (MC) LVL 50 Energetic Cleric LVL 50 Energetic Warrior LVL 50 Energetic Elf Equipment used: All Legendary items Relationships: Imp - 57 - Cleric Imp - 15 - Warrior Imp - 4 - Elf Cleric - 27 - Warrior Cleric - 7 - Elf Warrior - 17 - Elf DarcyFoster: Completed first attempt. * Team composition: Laid-back Mage; Cool Warrior; Energetic Cleric; Stubborn Scientist (all level 50 with their job's Legendary clothing and weapon). * Safe spot and Sprinkles usage: Safe spot used heavily to save Sprinkles and HP bananas for Dark Sun battle. Despite this, MP Sprinkles were used during Dark King and Queen battle (due to other fighters needing their HP replenishing to save their bananas for the Dark Sun battle). HP Sprinkles completely emptied after the Dark Sun's Big Bang, coupled with Hyper Sprinkles used. Life and Shield Sprinkles not used. '''Miitopia-Meow6: '''First try, Completed. 47 ~ 50 Team: Kind Cat, Cool Chef, Cautious Elf and Energetic Cleric (Cat and Chef Level 50, Elf and Cleric 48) Friendships (With Kind Cat): *Kind Cat and Chef - 54 *Cat and Elf - 27 *Cat and Cleric - 39 Sprinkles Used: *All HP (Saved until Big Bang) *Half MP (About 150 of it) *Life, All (Saved until Dark Sun killed Cleric) *4 Hypers (Used 1 On Evil Sage, 3 on Dark Sun) *1 Sheild (Used at Evil Sage) Eqiuipment *Cat: Legendary Cat Suit, Legendary Claws *Chef: Sushi Chef Uniform, Legendary Frying Pan *Elf: Dragon Raiment, King Bow *Cleric: Japanese Vestements, Legendary Staff |} Category:Tower of Dread Category:New Lumos